


Naps

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, courf takes naps, librarian!combeferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: Combeferre is a librarian who keeps finding Courfeyrac napping when he's closing the library. inspired by a post on tumblr





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh shutting down the library, something i know too well from growing up with my librarian mother

Combeferre liked his job at the library. He got to spend all day with his books, help others learn, and take a break from the loud yelling at protests. It really was a dream come true. The library accommodated for his school schedule, so Ferre worked from 3-9pm. He didn’t mind cleaning up the library and shutting everything down. It was a library, there wasn’t much work to do. 

There was the small task of getting active readers to choose a book and leave. He really did have a set time for the library to close and he needed the patrons out. Most of the time, it was just a simple “we’re about to close for the night,” and the patron would leave. It was quick and simple and required very little interaction, which Combeferre appreciated seeing as he had been at school or working all day. 

Every so often he’d find someone asleep while he was shutting off the lights. It was normally a student asleep on a book, surrounded by notes and their computer. Then there were just people who were lulled to sleep by their book of choice. 

That’s how he met the boy with curly brown hair and bright eyes asleep in the YA section. Combeferre gently shook him awake, informing him it was time to leave. “Ha, sorry! I guess I must have fallen asleep!” The boy rubbed his eyes and grabbed his book. “Do you want to check that out? I can help you at the front desk after I finish turning the lights off,” he offered. The boy nodded, walking to the front desk. Combeferre did one last check of the library before going to the front desk to meet him.

“Thanks for this! My roommate has been telling me to read this book for a while! Apparently his girlfriend told him to read it and he fell in love with it, so he told me to read it. It’s like the tape from The Ring except you don’t die in seven days, you just find a new favorite book!” The boy was energetic, looking around and moving his hands as he talked. “It’s not problem. I’m a librarian, I know the importance of a good book.” The boy flashed a bright smile, one that Combeferre couldn’t help but blush at. 

“Well, thanks again! I’ll be off now!” The boy walked out of the library, leaving Combeferre alone. He shook his head, reminding himself that he had a task to do and not to get distracted by the boy. It’s not like he was going to see him again, right?

Wrong. It turned out that this boy had a bad habit of falling asleep in the library. The second time Combeferre found him, he was against the wall in the science fiction section. The next day he was resting with the biographies. Combeferre almost didn’t find him the fourth day, seeing as he was under a table in a computer zone.

He’d gotten to know the boy over the past few days. Apparently his roommate is socially awkward and his girlfriend is super sweet. The boy himself is a massive flirt who is very outgoing. Though, over the past week, Combeferre hadn’t even learned his name. Finally, Combeferre had enough. 

“Why do you always fall asleep here?” he asked as the two were leaving the building. The boy blushed, looking down at his shoes. “Well, the first time it was an accident. But after that I kept taking naps here to talk to you.” Combeferre looked at him, surprised. “Really?” The boy laughed. “Really really. I thought you were cute and I wanted to get to know you.” 

“Well, I haven’t had any dinner, so why don’t we go grab a bite to eat?” The boy smiled the bright smile that always made Combeferre blush. “If we’re going out, I’m gonna need your name.” The boy extended his hand. “My name’s Combeferre,” he said, shaking his hand. “Mine’s Courfeyrac.”

**Author's Note:**

> courferre is my shit man, follow me on tumblr @les-amis-de-la-mort


End file.
